


i'll be the polka dots type

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Real Person Fiction, Submarine - All Media Types, well not really but i guess lmfao
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: Alex and Richard have a bath. Slightly more dirty than it is clean. (But not by much.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siamesefightingfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesefightingfish/gifts), [slurpitandsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpitandsee/gifts).



> the title honestly has no correlation to the fic lmfao but what can u do. anywho this is a new ship called AYOLEX!!! just because it's really cute and richard + alex seem to be good friends so why not turn them into a couple like with everything else. cool

Richard watches as Alex presses his back against the inner wall of the tub, cold porcelain meeting warm skin. He uses a single finger to stir around the pink water, which matches the blush that rests in his cheeks. His overgrown brown hair sits in a bun atop his head, admittedly making him look more like a white girl in Starbucks than anything - but Richard doesn’t mind that. This is the most peaceful he’s ever seen Alex be.   
  
"You know what this bath is missing?" Alex says with a sigh, then turns his head to look at Richard. The latter is still brushing his teeth in the mirror, wearing down plaque and enamel alike.   
  
Richard spits out the toothpaste, rinses the brush, then sits up on the counter. "What, rose petals?" he guesses. "That'd make for a pretty Polaroid."   
  
"Well, sure, that would be nice," Alex agrees. "But - let me be cliché for a minute, babe - it's missing you."   
  
"Oh?" Richard says, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Mhm. Come on, it's not too hot, not too cold. You could sit in my lap," Alex teases, knowing damn well the impossibility of his statement.   
  
"I'll break you," Richard snorts, although he doesn't dismiss the idea of a shared bath completely. Alex continues to stare at him, brown eyes twinkling in the fluorescent bathroom lighting, and his boyfriend finally gives in. "Oh, alright," he sighs, much to Alex’s excitement. "But hug your knees to your chest.. I really will break you."   
  
Alex giggles and does as told, while Richard begins to undress. His cheeks glow red as Alex watches him intently, but he can't say he minds, though. Doing anything with Alex watching has now become second nature to him.   
  
Richard slips into the bath water and, in a swift motion, pulls Alex into his lap instead. He pays attention to the way his chest moves against Alex’s spine with each breath he takes, and how Alex giggles each time he feels a small exhale from Richard’s nose against his shoulder. Richard kisses the nape of the shorter man’s neck lightly and he closes his eyes. This is what home feels like.   
  
Richard reaches for the washcloth and lathers some soap into it, then pushes Alex forward a bit. Alex wraps his arms around his legs, knees to his chest, and rests his head on his kneecaps. Richard begins to run the cloth over Alex’s back, washing the places he typically wouldn't be able to reach himself. He occasionally strokes down the center of Alex’s spine just to see him shiver, soap bubbles slipping down his milky-pale back. When he's done, he sets the rag back on the edge of the tub and dips his hands into the water. There's a slight pause, and then the feeling of lukewarm water rushing down Alex’s back, washing away the soap.   
  
"Feels nice," Alex mumbles against his knee.   
  
"I know, babe," Richard laughs softly. He runs his finger down Alex’s spine once more, then puts his hands back in the water.   
  
"We should do this more often," Alex hums as another handful of water pours over his skin. Richard pulls Alex back against him again, then starts fiddling with his hands.   
  
"I agree," he whispers, kissing down Alex’s shoulder. "I like you when you're wet."   
  
"Oh my god. You have such a dirty mind," Alex scoffs.   
  
"Mhm, but you're also the one who interpreted it like that," Richard giggles. Alex takes a deep breath as he feels hands on his waist, and exhales as they travel downwards. They finally come to a stop on his thighs, just as his own breathing stops. "What do you say, we make bathtime a little more enjoyable?" Richard says, nipping at Alex’s ear. Alex can't help but laugh.   
  
"You're so ridiculous," Alex says. "But... I can't say I'm opposed."   
  
"It's a deal, then," Richard states. Alex most definitely never complains.


End file.
